


Heart Of A Traitor

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Character Study, Crisis of Faith, Cult of the Mirthful Messiahs, Cults, Gen, Guilt, Human Gamzee, Human Sacrifice, Humanstuck, Identity Issues, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, POV Gamzee Makara, Religious Guilt, Sacrifice, Sad, Sad Gamzee, Sad Kurloz Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you just killed your brother.





	Heart Of A Traitor

Today is the day you kill your brother.

The other members of your beautiful family (filthy swines. UNCLEAN ZEALOTS) hold him down on the table.  
You know that it's unnecessary (he WANTS this)  
He's smiling through the stitches on his lips (finally someone SHUT THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD UP)

Kurloz is the only thing keeping you from being the heir (steppingstonesteppingstonesteppingstone)  
You were meant to battle but he couldn't (he is WEAK! unfit to lead your family)

The room is dark and lit by candles (beautiful fire)  
At the back, past your family, you can see blood splatters on the walls (BLOOD OF HEATHENS. BLOOD OF SOW)  
Soon you'll paint with your brothers blood, a beautiful mural (BEAUTIFUL)

The chanting gets louder, so motherfucking loud (why is it so loud why why whywhywhywhywhywhy)  
They sing (SING) to the messiahs, to the heavens, to the cosmos!  
You feel their song in the blood in your veins, powering your heart (thump-thump thump-thump THUMP-THUMP)  
You can see it in his eyes (WRETCHED! VILE!)  
Kurloz wants to sing along too (YOU'LL MAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKING TRAITOR SING)

Everything is so intense (oh god oh no oh god oh no)  
The knife is heavy in your hand and he knows.  
You lift it up high above him and you feel like you're lifting the weight of all of your sins (you're unclean you're filthy you don't want to do this hedoesn'tdeservethis)  
Every part of you is SCREAMING, everyone is screaming there is so much noise you can feel every hum in your mind.

You don't look in his eyes as you tear into his gut (weakweakweakweakwEAKWEAKWEAK)  
But you can hear him hold back his scream (SO FUCKING PATHETIC)  
Blood gushes out and you swear the 7 seas pour out of your brother (YOUR BLOOD, YOUR KIN)  
You're possessed, entranced (YOU ARE THE MESSIAH! YOU'RE THEIR GOD)  
You dig inside your brothers burning guts and grab hold of it (THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP)

This time you see his face as his body puts up resistance (FUTILE)  
Even only a glimpse his expression sears itself inside your soul.  
There's laughing (THEY'RE LAUGHING THEY'RE LAUGHINGTHEY'RELAUGHING)  
You tear out his still beating heart and you feel blood dribble down your soaking arm, joining the rest.  
Your world is all but silent as you hear Kurloz let loose his final breath (pig for the slaughter)

Finally you hold up his heart (thump....thump th....mp)  
They see the victory in your hand but your eyes show nothing but emptiness.  
Your family crowds around you, cheering (loud loudloudLOUDLOUDLOUDLOUDLOUD)  
You're dragged over to the wall and you plant your hand on it (JOINING YOUR MOTHERFUCKING ANCESTORS)  
It's your print but his blood (IMPOSTOR)  
(itshouldbehimitshouldbehimitshouldbehim)

A cup of his blood is dumped over your head (filthy dirty filthy dirty filthydirtyfilthydirty)  
The priest says something (AMEN BROTHER)  
You weren't listening (HALLELUJAH)  
You are their ruler, their patriarch.  
You feel nothing.

Your name is Gamzee Makara, and you just killed your brother.


End file.
